


Fairy Tail: Sanctuary

by LasLunas



Series: Fairy Tail: Sanctuary [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, OCs/OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasLunas/pseuds/LasLunas
Summary: Ever since the destruction of her village, Gia Alabaster can't seem to find the joys and serenity her mother claimed that was hidden in life. After her past crimes, she's now become a respected yet untrustworthy hero to the citizens of East Crest.Not sure if she can truly trust anyone, Gia puts up walls only herself can take down and continues to fight for the justice of others. She soon learns that everyone has their own demons they must face, and even though times will be rough, their personal peace could come at any sunrise or sunset.
Series: Fairy Tail: Sanctuary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615012





	1. The Day

**Author's Note:**

> To the Reader: For those of you who are coming from my fanon page, this story will have some tweaks. I first started this story three years ago, so naturally I've come to a conclusion on how I want my story to be told. There will be not much differing from my main plot, but the way I rewrote the intro arc is much neater and less drawn out.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I only own the characters, some magic and plot throughout this story.

**(THE PAST: 7 YEARS AGO...)**

_A dark-haired young woman shifts from her position on the floor, her back sore from being curled up for so long. The attack had begun only eight hours ago but her limbs felt like she'd been in hiding for years. The guild would see this through, she'd reassured herself as she hid. Her resolve only thinned as time pushed on. One hour became four. Four hours became eight. By hour seven, she feared for her husband's safety._

_But above all else, she feared for their child. Glancing down at the small dark-haired child asleep in her lap made her lips quirk into a tired, yet relieved smile. Suddenly, the sound of thunderous steps walking up the rickety staircase echoed through the empty house. The sound nearly made the the two jump through the roof, but neither of them made a sound. Soon enough, the footsteps made it to the room and flung open the door. Another thud was heard on the floorboards._

_"We have your husband. Come out now and your punishment may not be so severe." a scratchy voice rang throughout the room. The young woman didn't move - after all, it could be a trap. The small child at her side clutched onto the material of her mother's skirt and looked up at her with big blue worried eyes._

_"Mama..." she whimpered._

_A sputtering sound could be heard from outside the closet. "M-Miranda...don't listen to them-" a voice wheezed in pain, only to be silenced by a kick to his already broken ribs._

_"Shut it! That's what you guilds don't understand. Always goin' 'round making decisions for others - we can think for ourselves dammit!" the assailant snarled in the man's bruised and bloodied face. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself._ _"Don't listen to 'em sweetie. We can do this all day if ya like. My Master is a very patient man...however, I may start a game with your husband here if I get too bored."_

_Miranda tilted her head down and let her bangs cover her eyes. Before the child could ask her mother what was wrong, she was flung into the pile of clothing in the corner of the closet._

_Her mother quickly put a finger to her lips to remind her to keep quiet and left the closet without another word._

_"I'm glad you see things my way, doll." the dark Mage sneered. Taking in her full appearance, he gave a low whistle. "Boy, do you know how to pick 'em or what? How'd you get a woman like that to marry a weakling like you?"_

_The man beneath him smirked. "T-takes a weakling to know a weakling, eh?" he growled but soon found himself groaning in pain as this time a blow connected to his head._

_"Please!" the woman cried out, tears pouring out of her ocean-colored eyes. "Let him go! We'll leave town, your master will never know we're alive! Just please...don't hurt him anymore."_

_The criminal made a "tsk" noise. "Are you telling ME what to do?" he looks down at her menacingly before gripping her long hair. He carelessly tosses her next to her husband on the floor and casts his hand out to perform a spell._

_"Any last words?"_

_Miranda wrapped her arms tightly around her husband's weakened form. Despite the raging fear swirling in her being, she gave him a scathing, angry glare._

_"Do your worst."_

_The criminal gave a sick grin. "STYGIAN BLACK CIRCLE!"_

* * *

**(THE PRESENT)**

"Gia...Gia... _ **GIA!**_ " a voice called, shocking her back to the present.

Gia looked up to find a red-haired man looking down at her quizzically. "Are you alright? I've been calling you for the past five minutes. It's time for training." he said exasperated.

"Sorry, Abraham." she grinned. "I've just been daydreaming a lot today. Nothing to be worried about."

Abraham crouched down and ruffled her hair. "It's fine, but how many times have I told you that you can call me dad?"

"It slips my mind when I'm out destroying the dirt." Gia quips. "I'll try again: sorry, _dad._ I've just been daydreaming."

Patting her on the back, he sends her off into the back meadow of the guild - most known to the members as the training site. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her spar with one of the older guild members. Before he'd adopted her, Abraham's life had little meaning to it. He had been married many years earlier, but one day she'd...just disappeared. It was an investigation that shocked the whole city, yet it remained unsolved. They'd founded a guild together not long before her disappearance - the memory bringing detail to the scene before him. Abraham frowned. _I'm sure she wouldn't be happy if she knew its reputation..._

"Master Abraham!" 

The man in question turned to face one of his guild members. "Hm, yes what is it Malko?"

"We have visitors from the military. They...seem to have some questions for you." the man named Malko revealed.

Abraham's face contorted slightly. "Can't be helped." he muttered to himself before raising his voice. "Very well, escort them to my office. Keep them company until I arrive. Wouldn't want them sticking their noses where they shouldn't be, yes?"

"Yes sir. Right away, sir." The red haired man watched the slightly larger man's back until he disappeared into the building.

As soon as he was gone, he looked to his daughter - who seemed to be occupied in an intense match of rock paper scissors for the last cherry flavored energy drink. Abraham smirked and walked into the building towards his office. 

When he opened the door, sure enough there were two uptight military men standing in the middle of his office. However, only one of those faces was familiar to him. Malko stood nervously by his desk, eyeing the shelves stacked with spell books and history books on the wall. If one looked close enough, they'd find his wife's favorite fictional books. Abraham saw to it that they were always kept in mint condition in case she were to ever turn up again. 

"Thank you, Malko. Keep an eye on things at the training site." Abraham commanded. Without another word, the man bowed and scurried out of the office.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Blanco and yet ANOTHER goody-two shoes knight." Abraham drawled, kicking up his feet onto his desk. "Whaddya want from me now, old man? To tell old academy stories by the fire? Or perhaps a battle for old times sake?"

The knight next to him sneered, but Blanco put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "No need for such hostility Abraham...unless you've done something wrong?" Blanco retorted.

"Can't say I have, but if you're here you've probably come up with something to blame me for." Abraham shrugged. "Lay it on me, let's see if I'm guilty this time."

"Well as you know the Magic Council Military Defense Line is always in contact with a majority of guilds within the East Crest circle." Blanco began. "We've tried to come in contact with one of the smaller guilds around these parts - Flaming Petal - but they haven't responded back to us. Naturally, we go and check them out and their facility had been _burned to the ground_. Any idea who could be behind that?"

Abraham scratched his head thoughtfully. "Never heard of that guild. Sorry, can't help you." 

"Dammit, we know it was you and your ragtag bunch of criminals!" the soldier finally spoke up, temper blazing. "We may not have any proof but best believe we'll get you behind bars somehow-!"

"Lieutenant Strife!" Blanco shouted. The soldier quickly shut-up, his superior's rare display of anger nearly making him wet himself. Abraham howled with laughter. 

The brown-haired man calmed himself, but not before sending the soldier a look that said "we'll-discuss-this-later". "I apologize. We have-"

Abraham wiped a tear from his eye. "That was a _great_ laugh. Thanks Lieutenant." he winked at the young man, who's eyes only bulged at his audacity to continue to provoking him. "You got nothing. Here's how I see it: you're stuck with all these cases and nobody to take the rap for 'em. The people are getting angry so you start getting desperate and pick the shadiest guy you can think of. Face it - I'm squeaky clean and you _hate_ _it._ "

Lieutenant Strife only growled in frustration. Blanco on the contrary showed no emotion. He stood up and began walking towards the door. "Lieutenant Strife, if you don't mind would you please wait outside for a moment? I need to speak to Master Froth in private."

Hesitantly, the young soldier left the room and cast a worried glance at his superior before heading out. Immediately, Blanco's face darkened. "I know it was you."

"That's a pretty serious accusation. I could have you fired for-" 

"What the hell are you aiming to get from all this?" Blanco continued, ignoring the idle threat. "None of _this,"_ he gestured around the room. "Will bring her back. You know that right?"

Abraham stiffened and scowled, his nerves touched. "Get out."

"I also know it was you who destroyed that village all those years back." Blanco continued, tone eerily calm. 

"You can't prove shit." Abraham spat. "I wasn't even in the province during then. You're reaching, but you're not quite getting it yet."

"Oh really?" Blanco chuckled. "Then riddle me this: how come your daughter has hair as dark as theirs? Just by coincidence?"

Abraham's eyes widened then quickly squinted in anger. "I adopted her from that rickety old shitshack a couple of miles from here. They've got all kinds of kids."

Blanco shook his head. "No she wasn't. I've run the statistics - only people from that Damarion have dark, nearly black hair. You destroyed her entire village, her family...for someone who isn't even here anymore!"

Abraham stood up quickly, entirely done with this conversation. "Get. the hell. **OUT.** " he snarled. 

"Gladly." Blanco sneered and turned to leave. Before he could touch the doorknob, he decided to leave some parting words for his old rival. "She wouldn't want you doing any of this...not even for her sake. We have no real proof of your actions...yet your reaction to what I've told you speaks for itself."

Abraham scoffs.

"I hope you see the light soon, old friend." Blanco's words hang in the air as the door clicks shut. Now alone, Abraham sighs deeply and runs his hand through his vibrantly colored hair.

"As if I didn't already want to."


	2. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brief remembrance of their past, Blanco is forced to realize he can no longer believe the old Abraham is there anymore. In light of this, he decides to formulate a plan to end Running Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha....its been like a thousand years since I've uploaded here. I'm SO SORRY! As you know the whole world did a 360 and 2020 is taking us for the wildest rollercoaster ride of our lives. But nonetheless, I hope you are all safe and healthy.
> 
> I will TRY to be more consistent with my uploading, but if life calls on me I have to answer it.
> 
> Without further ado, here is the long awaited Chapter 2!

_ "Why didn't you do it? Why do you always turn a blind eye when it comes to him?! The Abraham you know is gone -- get that through your thick skull or it'll do it for you!" _

The words of the Wizard Saints still echoed in Blanco's head, the mere memory of them causing his head to throb. He had a meeting with them a few hours ago regarding his former friend. Blanco sighed loudly and rests his head on his desk. 

The Wizard Saints had not been kind, not that he expected them to be. They were angry and rightfully so. He knew full well that the man he'd known as his rival, his colleague, his student at one point,  _ his friend... _ had been long gone. But the youth in him refused to believe so.

They'd met when he was a Sergeant and Abraham had just become a Cadet. They were assigned to the same squad and had an intense rivalry, which over the years soothed into a friendship. Blanco was even around for Abraham's first crush. The pair had been delightfully and adorably in love, the memory causing Blanco to grin a bit. It wasn't until after they'd met that Abraham begin to act strangely. Suddenly, he'd noticed Abraham not returning to the dorms at night, often staying out far past curfew and resurfacing just in time for patrol. One day, Blanco's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he decided to find his friend when he returned in the morning. 

_ "How I wish I hadn't."  _ Blanco mumbled as he buried his head in his hands.

* * *

_ "Give that back! You have no business snooping through my belongings!" Abraham yelled, clawing at his so-called friend. _

_ Blanco stared at the item in disbelief, the red-haired man's physical blows not even registering. He looked up with anger hot in his eyes. "Why do you have this?! When we took that Dark Guild down weeks ago, you said you'd send this book in as evidence! How could you lie to them? To me?!" _

_ Abraham huffed in annoyance. "I wanted to take a look at it. Those spells aren't of any danger! Now if you could just-"  _

_ "You mean that you-" Blanco stood agape. He lowered his voice before continuing,"-used Black Magic?! Abraham, do you realize what you could be doing to yourself?" _

_ "Tch. I should've known you'd take after old folk tales." Abraham scoffed. Suddenly, his gaze darkened. _

_ "If anything, I'd say I'm stronger than more than half of the bozos here. I've never felt better." _

_ Blanco said nothing. _

_ "Now, are you going to give that back or do I have to make you?" Abraham threatened under his breath, his glare unwavering. _

_ "Abraham..." the hand that wasn't holding the book trembled. He truly didn’t want to fight, but he felt the conversation had long passed such pleasantries. Blanco matched his gaze. "No." _

_ Smirking, the red-haired delinquent planned to do just that. With just the flick of a finger, Blanco found himself trapped in a vicious illusion where everyone before him was dying at every step he took. He fell to his knees, choking on tears and the utter devastation. He didn't know how long he'd spent in the nightmare when Abraham decided he'd had suffered enough. When the threatening aura had finally spat him out, Blanco immediately looked up at his friend - looking for something,  _ **_anything_ ** _ , in his eyes that gave away that Abraham regretted his actions. That he recognized what he was doing was wrong and that he would apologize. _

_ Blanco later learned that Abraham had been too far gone in his desperation and sorrow to regain what he’d lost to feel remorse. _

_ "Are you done?" Abraham looked down at the man, disinterested. The book had long fallen out of the Sergeant's hands and had gone ignored until now. When he wasn't given a response, Abraham picked up the book himself and began to walk away.  _

* * *

Like a fool, Blanco didn't say anything about what had happened between him and his so-called friend. Not that it would've done much - Abraham resigned shortly after the incident and moved to the guild him and his wife had started.

_Mariah Carban._

If there was anyone in this world who could help Abraham see reason and wrongdoing in his actions, it would be her. She'd come in his life so suddenly and changed his life just as so. Mariah had been an unfortunate victim to a villain's attack, one that had left her without her sight. Blanco and Abraham had been requested to the scene to help transfer the apprehended villain into their custody. Blanco vividly remembers the raw devastation and agony that was on the poor woman's face, but something he remembers just as vividly is his former friend immediately rushing to console her.

At that moment, Blanco felt as if he'd been transported to another dimension. The red-haired criminal had a huge reputation of being rather blunt and uncomfortable when confronted by crying or mourning victims at a crime scene, hence why he'd always been the one to put the villains in cuffs and Blanco would be the one to play damage control. Not this time. Blanco and his colleagues couldn't help but watch in awe as the soldier dubbed "The Heathen" for his rebellious and obnoxious behavior had been so quick to console someone. Back then, many thought he'd only done so because Mariah was such a beautiful woman but when he began to leave the base at odd hours of the day just to visit her at the hospital center, it showed that Abraham had cared for the woman much more than he'd been letting on.

The red-haired man would create tiny creatures from his Fire Magic and make them sing for her, he filled her room with flowers and stuffed toys she liked, he would take her for walks and even bring her favorite tea when she felt hopeless she would ever recover - it was safe to say that his former friend had fallen in love at first sight and that he would do literally anything to see her smile.

However, shortly after he'd caught Abraham with the book Mariah's blindness had been cured. 

It was then and there where Blanco first began to regret instilling so much trust... _no,_ the fact that he had been so naive to Abraham's real plans. He couldn't find the stomach to confront him that day, rather he sent his warm regards to Mariah for her "miraculous" recovery instead.

Blanco felt sick to his stomach when he heard she had gone missing. It was a case that shocked the city to its core. Mariah had been a rather powerful mage - she was an expert in the use of Light Magic and had been chosen for the S-Class trials of her guild - so it was rather unorthodox for her to be easily defeated or captured without any signs of struggle. Immediately, Blanco had assumed it had been Abraham's doing and rushed over to their guild with his heart in this throat. 

Upon finding Abraham extremely distraught, Blanco had assumed the worst. 

* * *

_"You...how could...did you?" Blanco stuttered. He was afraid to say it, he was afraid that what he would accuse him of would be correct and his naivety from the years prior would come back to haunt him this very second._

_"I can't believe you'd even imply such a thing." Abraham's tone was raspy, sounding as if he was close to losing his voice. "I would never harm her. **EVER.** I put that on my life. Give me a lie detector test or whatever the hell it is I have to do and I'll shut all of your snobby goddamn mouths who think I'd kill my own wife."_

_Neither said a word. Suddenly, the sound of Abraham's silent sobs filled the room._

_"She didn't come back..." Abraham confessed to his former friend. "I've been looking for over a week, I haven't found not even a footprint of hers signifying she's been in a place. Its as if she...left the planet." Abraham turned around, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_"Abraham..." Blanco's voice quivered, reaching out for his friend._

_"Please...I can't do this alone anymore...I need your help."_

* * *

The investigation for the disappearance of Mariah Carban ran for nearly three years with no clues or breakthroughs. It frustrated everyone to no end. The military were eventually forced by the Wizard Saints to announce Mariah's status as deceased. However, this didn't settle too well with her husband. Blanco recalls all of the towns that had started catching on fire, all of the deaths in off the radar villages and unwarranted raids of guilds that followed immediately after - all of which Blanco knew in his heart were Abraham's doing. 

When he and a former Lieutenant had gone to Running Lion nearly a year ago, he'd seen a dark-haired girl no older than the age of 10 playfully sparring against some of the older and visibly stronger guild members. It hadn't been the first time he had seen her running around, he initially paid her no mind - but it bothered him that Abraham would stoop to even manipulate children to get what he wanted. He'd overheard a conversation between two women in the lobby and nearly lit the hall up in flames.

_"Wow! Master Froth's daughter sure knows how to show 'em what for!" a blonde woman said to her shorter friend. "She nearly took my head off with that blast!"_

_"Yep! And you can tell she learned everything straight from Master - hell, she even goes into the same starting stance as him!" the green haired woman giggled._

It was then when Blanco had realized the Abraham he once knew, the rebellious and carefree Cadet he once called rival and eventually friend, was no longer existing. He wanted to arrest the red-haired man right then and there, but that would risk the child running questions at him - questions that would break his heart to answer. It was clear as day that the adoptive daughter of Abraham Froth had no idea it had been him who had destroyed her home, and it would absolutely destroy her if she did. 

Now, here he sat today: a man torn between doing what's right and saving a child or having to live with the fact that it is no one's fault but his own that Abraham continues to kill innocents without charge. Exasperated, Blanco began to do what any man would do in this situation: bang his head on the table.

"Ya know, you'll hurt yourself like that sir!" 

Blanco's head shot up to confront the voice that had entered his office. Embarrassed he'd been caught, he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, its just you Sergeant Hughes. Thank you for your concern, I'm just stressed out is all." he assured the woman. 

Lissa Hughes frowned. She knew her superior very well - when there was something on his mind it threw off the entire flow of the squad, which of course wasn't good. She also knew that trying to force it out of him would only result in him sinking back further into his shell, so she decided to let him be.

"Hm, alrighty then." she puffed her cheek out. "Jordan is here to see you, 's why I came up here after all!" The bubbly blonde stepped aside as a tall, copper-haired man entered the room. Before she left, Lissa pulled the man down and whispered in his ear.

"Hopefully you can straighten him out 'cos he's gonna burn himself out one of these days." she tried to whisper, not being quiet at all. Noticing the two men staring at her, she squealed and promptly rushed out of the office.

Jordan shook his head. "That Lissa...she never changes, huh?" Jordan couldn't help but chuckle at the younger woman's antics. Gazing at Blanco, the man did not look to be in the mood for jokes. Jordan coughed nervously and stood up straight. "You wanted to see me, General?"

"Yes, well, I need a favor from you and your sister. How are things at the guild by the way?" Blanco motioned for the former Lieutenant to sit down.

Jordan Strife, formerly known as Lieutenant Strife, quickly rose the ranks and before he went any higher decided to open a guild of his own alongside his sister. Having had such a redeemable reputation in the force, the Strifes and the Magic Council Military Defense Line developed a close business relationship and frequently helped one another during crisis.

"Miracle Fish is flourishing, as you know, but the newer guild members we recruit get rowdier and rowdier every year." Jordan rubbed his temples. "I constantly have to pay for damages, especially for Carly! Damn girl and her sword...but I wouldn't change it for anything - starting Miracle Fish had been the best thing for both of us."

"I'm glad," Blanco managed a smile, but it did not reach his eyes. "As I mentioned, I have a favor to ask of you and I fear you may resent me for even daring to ask."

Jordan felt tension sliding through the air. He leaned forward, literally on the edge of his seat waiting to hear the news. "Such as?" he asked.

Blanco sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. After two sets of deep breathes, he finally spoke. "I need you to defeat Abraham and Running Lion." the older man covered his face, ashamed he even had to ask someone to basically clean up his mess.

Jordan shot out of his seat, fists clenched in anger. "You WHAT?!" he yelled.

"Please und-" the older man sighed deeply, covering his face with his hands. "I won't even ask you to understand. It's a completely ridiculous request, considering the lengths I've gone to avoid such conversations with the Wizard Saints much less anyone."

"You're damn right it's ridiculous! How do you even have the gall to ask me that after embarrassing me in front of him when you knew fuckin' well he's done everything we've called him out for! Are you mad?!" Jordan let loose. It was entirely backwards with this man! It was plain as day he'd done such things, but when a higher-up tells you to drop it you've got no choice but to do so or you get a reputation of being a hard-ass for wanting to pursue a so-called hunch.

"I know...what I've said. I realize that I've been so ignorant to what's been going on and...seeing a child blindly follow her parents' killer and calling him dad is what sealed the deal for me. For all these years I've lied to myself, trying to convince myself that maybe the young snot-nosed Cadet I knew was still in there and would...I don't know...come back and help him see the error of his ways. But that didn't happen, and I now I sit here and have come to terms that it...never will." Blanco confessed, pouring out years of his feelings and pent-up frustrations all at once.

When Jordan said nothing, Blanco looked up at him in an attempt to read his features and once again found the man to be impassive. He ran a hand through his brown mane. "I know that this is downright laughable for me to ask about, and you probably want to rip my eyeballs out from the sockets, but...I can't do this on my own. I can't...fight him knowing that he can so easily manipulate me to see things his way. I've failed him as a friend, Jordan, I let him go down this road too easily - and I can't even stand to look at what I've created."

Jordan squeezed his eyes shut as he contemplated the situation. His former superior was right - he'd basically caused all of this. However, Jordan found it within him to understand why he was so torn - he had too much empathy for someone who didn't give a single shit about him...and he'd been waiting to be treated like a friend when Abraham had treated him like a nobody. 

Even though he didn't want to, Blanco wanted to stop his former best friend by any means necessary now - but he needed support.

And that's why Jordan was really here, to be that support. With a heavy exhale, Jordan locked gazes with Blanco.

"Tell me what you want me to do."


End file.
